Cluster-based systems are generally connected by multiple homogenous or heterogeneous computers to collaborate to complete a specific task. Cluster-based Java application system is a Java application system based on cluster deployment.
A general cluster-based Java application system, such as Java web application system or Java task cluster system, requires installation and deployment of necessary class database at client side for operation of the system. When there is a need to update the codes or class database, the updated codes need to be published to all servers in the cluster and the Java application in the servers needs to be restarted.
A current cluster-based Java application system typically requires re-loading or updating of the updated codes to all servers in the cluster no matter whether it is for update or re-loading of the codes. Consequently, Java applications need to be restarted in each server. With large work volume, this process tends to consume a lot of time and results in low efficiency.